Order of the Youtubers
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Stacy, Stampy, and Dan go on epic adventures in the amazing hall of portals with Stampy's sister Netty, Dan's dog Grim, and a sassy guide. However, a hidden evil is haunting the portals... something the group will have no idea how to stop. Same reveiw driven storyline, different plotlines!
1. Chapter 1

_It had been almost a year since the fateful day in the mansion. Stampy, Dan, and Stacy returned to their worlds. Dan went back to his best friend Dr. Trayarus, wife Jemma, and dog Grim to the lab. Stampy was happily reunited with his friends in his Lovely World. Stacy changed quite a bit. She took up an adventurous lifestyle as a Hunger Games champion with her friend Joey._

 _But in the portals, heroes where needed._

 _In this case, new ones._

 **And there you have it! The relaunch!**

 **I got really bad writer's block on the last one, but I'll still use the suggestions.**

 **Old plotline is up for adoption. It needs a good home.**

 **Pretty much, Stampy, Stacy, and Dan become heroes of the portals and go dimension to dimension, saving the day!**

 **And it's reveiw driven! Submit a fun idea or plotline, and make sure to comment on how you like it!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Dan woke up to Grim licking him.

"Grim... stop... five more minutes..." he said. He opened his eyes to see his loyal dog looking down at him.

"Okay Grim... I'm up." Dan told him. He sat up and noticed two things wrong. First, the back of his head felt a little sore... like someone had hit it. Second, he was in the portal hallway, not the lab.

"How did I- all I remember is taking you for a walk and... where's the portal back home?" asked Dan.

Either way, he needed to find his way home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stacy woke up in the same situation. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"What... not this again..." she muttered to herself as she stood up and looked around. "Joey! Are you here? Joey! I swear, this isn't funny..."

"Stacy? Is that you?" called Dan.

"Dan?" called Stacy. She then saw Dan in front of one of the portals with a wolf... which was also a skeleton. "Dan!"

"Stacy! There you are! Someone I reconize!" he exclaimed, running up to her. Grim ran up to Stacy, sniffing her and excitedly running around her.

"Slow down Grim! Don't make her dizzy!" Dan told his dog. "Stacy... this is my dog Grim. Grim, this is my friend Stacy."

Stacy knelt down and petted Grim.

"How did you even get a skeleton dog?" asked Stacy.

"It's a long story." Dan told her.

That was when they saw Stampy literally get pushed through a portal. Another person got pushed through as well, landing on top of him. The person quickly stood up, brushed herself off, and helped Stampy up. She had long black hair, black eyes, and on outfit similar to Stampy's. She wore jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie, only her hoodie was light purple.

"Stampy!" exclaimed Dan and Stacy, running up and hugging him.

"It's so great to see you guys!" exclaimed Stampy. He quickly broke from the hug and introduced the girl. "This is my sister Anette."

"Please... call me Netty." Anette said, blushing. "Where are we?"

"It appears to be the portal hallway... Stacy and I where knocked out and brought to a random area... did you guys get kidnapped?" asked Dan.

"We where walking through a cave and I suggested that we go through this portal we found. Netty was going to talk me out of it... then we got pushed through." Stampy replied.

"Either way, I'm not staying here. I need to get home to my friends, animals, and-" Stacy said, starting towards the portal.

Suddenly, there was a hissing noise.

"That doesn't sound like a portal..." Netty said.

"Oh no... get down!" Dan exclaimed.

Everyone ran away from the portal as a loud bang sounded. When the smoke cleared, the group looked back at the portal in shock.

The portal was destroyed.

* * *

"Oh geez...oh geez oh geez..." Dan said, shocked.

"What are we going to do?" asked Stampy.

Stacy shut her eyes, trying hard not to cry.

"We'll... we'll find another way... don't worrry." Netty said at long last.

Suddenly, Grim started to bark and growl at something in the distance.

"What is it Grim?" asked Dan.

Grim ran into the still clearing smoke and pulled out a young girl by her pant leg. She was roughly fifteen, had blond hair tied up in two buns, red-brown goggles over her eyes, overalls, a red-brown shirt under her overalls, gold boots, and a backpack over her shoulder.

"Let go of me you stupid-" the girl muttered, trying to shake Grim enough to have him let go of her pant leg.

Grim let go and ran over to Dan. The girl walked away. But then a peices if flint and steel fell from her bag.

"You!" exclaimed Dan.

"Who, me?" asked the girl, turning around to face Dan.

Dan held up the flint and steel. "You blew up the portal!" he exclaimed.

"I demand a proof of evidence!" responded the girl.

"This is proof enough!" exclaimed Stacy.

"Sorry! Innocent until proven guilty!" exclaimed the girl.

Grim growled at her.

"Fine...I did blow up the portal... but for good means. Do you know who Alpha is?" asked the girl, pulling up her goggles to reveal her black eyes.

"No... we've heard of Atlas, not Alpha." Stampy replied.

"He- well, she, is the reason you're all here. She's trying to destroy your worlds." the girl told them. "As soon as I found out, I knew I had to protect you guys. So I brought you here and destroyed the portal so she wouldn't get you guys, or your worlds."

"But we can't go home..." Netty responded. "What about our friends and family?"

"Along your way, there's a portal that will take you back to your worlds. You can go home then. But until then, there's a journey ahead of you." the girl said with a smile as she stared to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Stacy said, going over to the girl, grabbing her by her right overall strap, and brought her back to the group. "You walked us into this mess, and you're telling us how to walk out!"

"You said you knew Alpha?" asked Dan.

"First of all, I have a name. It's Juliette, but call me JT. Second, yeah. I used to work for her. Until I found out she was after you guys." the girl said. "If she finds out I helped you guys, I'm dead! Can you protect me?"

"First of all, no! Second of all, definitely no!" Stacy exclaimed, letting her go.

"Alright... I guess I'll have to make my final days count..." JT said sadly, walking away. "I had a pretty good fifteen years...it's a shame I got to die so soon..."

"Don't fall for it guys. She's playing the guilt card." Stacy told them.

"I know... but I can't help myself..." whispered Stampy.

"Don't you even think-" whispered Stacy.

"JT, come back! You can stay!" called Stampy.

JT ran back to Stampy and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Don't mention it. Now please let me go. I can't breathe." Stampy told her. JT let go from the hug.

"So, which portal do we go through first?" asked Dan.

"Well... I'll show you!" exclaimed JT, grabbing Dan by the hand and leading him down the hallway, telling facts about each portal. Grim trotted along right besides them. Netty followed close behind. Stampy and Stacy where in the back.

"I don't trust her." Stacy told Stampy.

"What? You're sassy too." Stampy replied, running to catch up with the others.

"Stampy, I am not sassy!" exclaimed Stacy.

 **Now we need your ideas!**

 **What portal should the group go through first? What should be going on in the portal? Write it in!**

 **Feedback is appreciated!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I have chosen!**

 **The idea I'll be running with has been submitted by guest1021!**

 **For a temporary time, suggestions will be closed. Don't worry however- I'll get to your ideas shortly! But I do appreciate feedback and reveiws on how you like it!**

 **Now, without further ado...**

 **Chapter 2**

"Our story now continues as Dan, Stacy, Stampy, Netty, and Grim try to find their way home through the portal hallway. Adventure lurks in every shadow as they are guided through the portal hallway by their incredibly awesome guard Jasmine Teresa, otherwise known as JT. Will they find the way home, or will danger follow them? Find out in next week's installment of-"

"JT!" exclaimed Stacy. "Will you stop doing that?!"

"Also, Stacy is a complete and total party pooper." JT said, finishing her dramatic narration.

"Hey!" Stacy snapped.

Netty giggled.

"Stop encouraging her!" Stacy exclaimed.

"And here we are!" exclaimed JT, outstretching her hand towards a portal made out of iron and purpur blocks. "First stop, my home!"

* * *

The group climbed through the portal. "Welcome to Johnston's Peak ever-" JT exclaimed. Then she looked around. "Oh my gosh..."

Their where red brick apartment buildings, whose walls where crumbling from abandonment. The sky was a rusty red brown. Smoke billowed high above the buildings. The whole town looked abandoned.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Dan.

JT looked around the abandoned street. "Where is everyone?" she asked. "It wasn't like this when I left... it was busy and beautiful... wait... my parents and brothers should be able to help us! Come on!"

"JT, are you sure that you know what you're doing?" asked Stampy.

"Of corse! My parents are really smart... and my brothers are studying robotics in college!" JT replied. "They should know what's going on!" JT ran off, the others following close behind.

* * *

JT made it to one of the buildings at the end of the street.

"This is it!" exclaimed JT. The rest of the group ran up behind her.

There was an abandoned brick house with crumbling bricks and cracked windows clouded with dirt. JT excitedly ran in through the scratched door.

"Mom! Dad! Alexander! Mark! I'm here!" she called.

"Poor kid... from the looks of it, no one has been here in years." Dan said. "And from the looks of it, there's been a bombing... or an attack of some sort."

"So you're saying that... her family is..." Stacy started to say. "Oh no... I have to talk to her."

Stacy hurried inside the house after JT.

* * *

JT ran inside the house and was shocked in the state it was in. It looked just like it the day she left. But it was dusty and dirty. Webs where in the corners of the walls and celings. JT took a step forwards. A rat scurried in front of her. She walked throughout the once beautiful apartment. It looked like no one had been there in years.

 _Maybe they're looking for me too!_ thought JT. _Maybe they're waiting for me! Yeah! They're waiting for me!_

She walked into the living room. She looked around and saw... nothing. Same two chairs with dark mocha brown covers. Same maroon colored couch. Same blue and green colored rug which her mother had embroidered in the center of the room. The pictures on the wall she and her brothers had painted where hanging over the fireplace, now filled with dirt, paint chips, brick chunks, and ashes. The side table had a copy of a book on top, the front page now musty, ruffled, and shredded. The red paint was peeling and the floor was scratched and covered with piles of dirt, dust, and animal feces. Right on the rug where some of her old childhood toys- three wooden cars, a now musty colored rag doll, and a book and quill.

Tears came to JT's eyes. It was only like yesterday she had been gleefully drawing pictures on the floor, her mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, her father was reading a book in his chair, and her two teenage brothers ran back and forth down the hallways, playfully tossing slime balls or snowballs back and forth to each other.

Stacy watched as JT stood in disbelief in the living room. She walked into the room.

"I thought that they where here... I guess they really are dead." said JT, more in shock than sadness.

Stacy put his hand on her shoulder. "I know what it feels like to lose someone." she told her. "Last years, I lost my friend, Lizzie."

"Did it hurt?" asked JT.

"A lot. But I didn't want anyone to know I was hurting. I tried to hold back how I was feeling. But now I realize that if you don't tell someone about that hurt... it just gets worse." Stacy told her.

"It's not what you think." JT told her. "They died because of me."

"What do you mean they died because of you?" asked Stacy.

Suddenly, Dan, Netty, Stampy, and Grim came running in.

"Get down! Now!" exclaimed Netty.

"What do you mean-" Stacy started to say.

"Soldiers! With weapons!" Just get down!" Dan exclaimed.

The group took cover behind the furniture in the room as there was the sound of a blast. Windows shattered and wood splintered as the powerful explosion blew a hole in the side of the house. Then another blast. And another. Then another.

"Quick! Get under something sturdy! The house is going to collapse!" exclaimed Stampy.

The group took cover under the furniture just as the house collapsed.

* * *

Grim dug his way out of the pile of wood, brick, and shattered remains of JT's house. He climbed on to of the rubble and started to sniff around to see if any of his friends where okay. He sniffed in the remains of the house until he picked up Dan's scent. He started to nudge and dig the wood and stone off on the area he had his owner's scent. Finally, Dan was able to pull himself up out of the rubble. Grim looked at Dan and licked his face.

"Good boy Grim." Dan told him.

Once Dan got to his feet, he found the area where Stacy, Netty, Stampy, and JT where in shock on what happened.

"This- this is all my fault." said JT. "I am so sorry..."

"It's okay. Calm down." Stampy told her.

"But it's all my fault! I'm so sorry I even got you into this mess! I- I should have just run off somewhere or turned myself in, now we're all in danger!" JT exclaimed.

"Girl's got a point." said a voice.

The group looked behind them and saw a Hispanic girl with bright orange hair in two low pigtails, blue eyes, a red t shirt and skirt, goggles, and black sneakers with a sword tucked in her belt. Behind her was a boy with the same colored hair and eyes as the girl, only his hair was spiked. He had jeans, a red sweatshirt, goggles, and red sneakers.

"Abigail! Acton!" exclaimed JT, running up to greet them. JT hugged the boy, but when she hugged the girl, the girl did not give her a hug in return and uncomfortably broke away. "I missed you! These are my new friends! Stacy in the blue and white shirt, Stampy in the orange hoodie, Netty in the purple hoodie, Dan is the one with the purple hair, and Grim is the skeleton dog."

The girl looked up at Dan and noticed his goggles. She gave a little smile.

"I like your style." she told him. Her smile faded quickly, however.

"I'm Abigail. This is Acton." said Abigail.

Acton gave a small wave.

"Come on. I know where we can hide." Abigail told the others.

* * *

After leading the group through about six different underground mineshafts, Abigail and Acton led the group to a cave. It was pretty barren, yet lit up brightly with torches and had a gray rug on the floor. There was a door leading to a separate room, a series of chests on the wall, a few beds in the corner, crafting tables, and s furnace.

"Here are rebellion headquarters. As you can see, we are understaffed at the moment." Abigail told the others.

Dan laughed, thinking it was a joke, but after getting a dirty look from Abigail, he realized it wasn't and stopped.

"Don't go through that doorway and go to the left. Leads to the mines, and that place is loaded with cave spiders. Go right if you need to get a weapon, and straight ahead is if you need to go to the bathroom."

"One question- where is everyone in the town?" asked Stampy.

Abigail sighed.

"About seven years ago, Johnston's Peak was a place of beauty and invention. We had the brightest minds and such a wonderful town." Abigail explained. "Then, Alpha and her brother Herobrine where lead into town. They destroyed our laboratory- and everyone inside it. Among them where our leaders, the brightest scientists... and our families. Then, along with their army, they attacked and destroyed the town. Whoever survived the bombings and gunfire they turned into slaves. The men became part of their army. They force the women and children to build their machines and inventions to help take control the other portals. Acton and I escaped, but Acton lost his ability to speak. We hid down here... and we rebel You're welcome to join us."

"We just need help getting home." Netty said. "So, if we help you, could you help us?"

Abigail nodded.

"Acton, give these newbies a tour." said Abigail to her brother.

Acton nodded and lead the others to one corner of the room. Abigail went through the doorway.

JT followed her through.

* * *

JT walked into where Abigail was testing the bows. Abigail looked at her and turned around and gave her a cold glance before turning back.

"Just for the record... I saved you only because of your friends." Abigail told JT. "If you where alone, I would have let them kill you."

"Abigail, please, don't blame me." JT told Abigail. "I was so young... only eight... I had no idea-"

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Abigail. "You betrayed us and the town. You led Alpha and Herobrine to us. You got everyone in the labratory killed. You enslaved our people. You're the reason we live like this! Then you ran off! And you're saying that I shouldn't blame you?"

JT looked down, ashamed.

"I'm... I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"SORRY!" yelled Abigail. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE, EVERYONE'S LIFE, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY! SORRY?!"

Abigail put down the now and walked out of the room.

" _O_ _lvidado_." Abigail told JT as she left the room.

The minute she heard the door close, JT fell to her knees, trying to hold back tears.

Grim walked in the room, upon hearing the yelling, and walked over to JT.

JT hugged the skeleton dog as she cried silently.

 **Woah. Abigail blames JT for what happened to the town. This chapter has been quite plot twisty...**

 **Thank you so much on all the support! Over 200 views, 5 follows, 3 favorites, and 11 reviews! That's pretty good for just two chapters! Thank you all so much!**

 **Let me know how you guys like the chapter!**

 **This is Alice Forshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
